yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Fil suresi/MEALLER
Elmalı orijinal meali 1. Görmedin mi? Nasıl etti Rabbın ashabi fîle? 2. Kılmadımı tedbirlerini müstağrak tadlîle 3. Saldı da üzerlerine sürü sürü kuşlar (Ebâbil) 4. Atıyorlardı onlara «siccil» den taşlar 5. Derken kılıverdi onları bir yenik hasıl gibi Diyanet Vakfı MEALİ 1. Rabbin fil sahiplerine neler etti, görmedin mi? 2. Onların kötü planlarını boşa çıkarmadı mı? 3. Onların üstüne ebabil kuşlarını gönderdi. 4. O kuşlar, onların üzerlerine pişkin tuğladan yapılmış taşlar atıyordu. 5. Böylece Allah onları yenilip çiğnenmiş ekine çevirdi. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Meali 1. Görmedin mi, Rabbin fil sahiplerine nasıl etti? 2. Onların kurdukları tuzağı bozgunluk içinde kılmadı mı? 3. Ve onların üzerlerine bölük bölük kuşlar gönderdi. 4. Onlara (o kuşlar) siccîlden (katı, sert çamurlardan) taşlar atıyorlardı. 5. Artık onları yenilmiş ekin yaprağı gibi kıldı. Hasan Basri Çantay 1. (Habîbim) Rabbinin fil saahiblerine nasıl (muaamele) etdiğini görmedin mi? 2. O, bunların kötü plânlarını boşa çıkarmadı mı? 3. O, bunların üzerine sürü sürü kuş (lar) gönderdi, 4. ki bunlar onlara pişkin tuğladan (yapılmış) taş (lar) atıyorlar) dı. 5. Derken (Allah) onları yenik ekin yaprağı gibi yapıverdi. Pictall Meali İngilizce 1. Hast thou not seen how thy Lord dealt with the owners of the Elephant? 2. Did He not bring their stratagem to naught, 3. And send against them swarms of flying creatures, 4. Which pelted them with stones of baked clay 5. And made them like green crops devoured (by cattle)? Muhammed Esed 1. HABERİN yok mu Rabbin Fil Ordusu'na 1 ne yaptı? 2. Onların kurnazca planlarını tamamen bozmadı mı? 3. Üzerlerine kalabalık sürüler halinde uçan varlıklar saldı, 4. onlara önceden tesbit edilmiş taş gibi sert azap darbeleri 2 vurdular, 5. ve onları yalnız sap dipleri kalasıya yenmiş bir ekin tarlasına benzettiler. 3 2 Muhammed Esed . Ayet Açıklaması Lafzen, “siccîl taşları ile”. 11:82, not 114'de açıklandığı gibi, siccîl terimi sicill ile eş anlamlıdır, ki o da “bir yazı” veya mecazî olarak, “tarafından hükmedilmiş/tayin edilmiş bir şey” demektir: bu nedenle, hicâraten min siccîl ibaresi, “önceden tesbit edilmiş (yani, Allah'ın takdiri ile) taş gibi sert ceza/azap darbeleri”ni gösteren bir mecazdır (Zemahşerî ve Râzî, 11:82'deki aynı ifade ile ilgili yorumlara kıyasen). Giriş notunda açıklandığı gibi, yukarıdaki ayetin atıfta bulunduğu özel bela/azap anî bir salgın hastalık olabilir: Vâkıdî ve Muhammed b. İshâk'a göre -bu ikincisi, İbni Hişâm ve İbni Kesîr tarafından aktarılmıştır- “ilk defa o zaman Arap topraklarında lekeli humma (hasbe) ve çiçek hastalığı (cuderî) görüldü”. İlginç olan bir nokta da şudur: hasbe kelimesi -ki, bazı otoritelere göre aynı zamanda tifüsü ifade eder- asıl olarak “taşlarla vurmak” “darbe vurmak” anlamına gelir (Kâmûs). -(Çoğulu tayr olan) tâir ismi ise, hatırlatmak gerekir ki, kuş veya böcek cinsinden herhangi bir “uçan varlığ”ı gösterir (Tâcu'l-‘Arûs). Yukarıdaki ayette zikredilen “uçan varlıklar”ın mahiyeti hakkında ne Kur’an ne de sahih Hadisler herhangi bir bilgi vermez; diğer taraftan, yorumcuların sarıldığı bütün “tasvirler” tamamiyle hayalî olduklarından ciddî olarak üzerlerinde durmaya gerek yoktur. Eğer salgın bir hastalık varsayımı doğru ise, “uçan varlıklar” -ister sinek, ister böcek- bu mikrobun taşıyıcıları olabilir. Ancak bir şey açık ve kesindir: işgalcileri teslim alan belanın mahiyeti ne olursa olsun kelimenin gerçek anlamıyla tam bir mucize idi -çünkü baskı altındaki Mekke halkına hiç beklenmeyen bir kurtuluş imkanı sunmuştu. İbni Kesir Meali :أَلَمْ تَرَ كَيْفَ فَعَلَ رَبُّكَ بِأَصْحَابِ الْفِيلِ :Fîl 1 : :Rabbının; fil sahiplerine ne ettiğini görmedin mi? :أَلَمْ يَجْعَلْ كَيْدَهُمْ فِي تَضْلِيلٍ :Fîl 2 : :O; bunların düzenlerini boşa çıkarmadı mı? :وَأَرْسَلَ عَلَيْهِمْ طَيْرًا أَبَابِيلَ :Fîl 3 : :O; bunların üzerine sürülerle kuşlar gönderdi. :تَرْمِيهِم بِحِجَارَةٍ مِّن سِجِّيلٍ :Fîl 4 : :Ki, onların üzerine pişkin tuğladan taşlar atıyorlardı. :فَجَعَلَهُمْ كَعَصْفٍ مَّأْكُولٍ :Fîl 5 : :Nihayet onları, yenik ekin yaprağı gibi yapıverdi. DİB ESKİ MEALİ 1. Fil sahiplerine Rabbinin ne ettiğini görmedin mi? 2. Onların düzenlerini boşa çıkarmadı mı? 3,4. Onların üzerine, sert taşlar atan sürülerle kuşlar gönderdi. 5. Sonunda onları, yenilmiş ekin gibi yaptı.